


Sensible Shoes

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Characters, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Female Winchesters, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently not even Angels of The Lord can run around graveyards in high heels so Deanna's stuck taking care of Castiel while Samantha hunts down the demon they're after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensible Shoes

“Fucking sensible shoes, Cas,” Deanna muttered. “You can’t fight demons in heels!”

Castiel stared down at her feet as if she’d never considered them before. “This was what my vessel was wearing at the time I was granted accesses to her body. I did not realise her clothing was impractical.”

“Yeah, well she was in sales. She was probably trading on sex appeal or something,” Deanna said, hands gripping the shovel a little harder. Stupid Castiel and her sexy shoes and too short skirt. You weren’t supposed to notice that angels of the lord had nice legs. Deanna had been there, done that and got the t-shirt in the back of the Impala with Anna. She wasn’t going there again with Castiel even if the angel didn’t understand the concept of personal space and was sitting pressed up close to her as they lent against the grave stone, waiting for the demon to show. Samantha was somewhere with a box of matches and a flash light, patrolling the edge of the cemetery. Next time Deanna was making Sam take Castiel with her.

“She was a pure woman,” Castiel said with a sniff and Deanna tried really hard not to think that that actually meant virgin. She’d been a lot of women's first times, maybe she could be Castiel and her vessel’s first time too. Castiel was probably wearing white underwear – maybe with a bit of a lacy trim on the bra and a bow on the panties. Something cute but nothing too much. Undaunted, Deanna leant over and undid the top button of Castiel’s shirt and then the second, rewarded with the sight of the soft swell of Castiel’s breasts and the lacy trim bra she’d imagine.

Castiel was looking at her with wide blue eyes, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“Nah,” Deanna said, swallowing thickly. “That looks…looks good on you.”

She reached out, fingers sliding over the top of the bra, following the line of the lace and Castiel gasped. She had her eyes fixed on Deanna’s face, eyes wide and worried but not backing away from her touch, willing her further. Deanna lent closer, so close it would have been easy just to kiss her and she knew that Castiel would let her. She knew that Castiel would let her do anything she wanted and Deanna wanted to do everything.

Luckily, Samantha chose that moment to crash passed them pursed by the demon so Castiel didn’t end up having her first time pressed up against a grave stone in an abandoned cemetery.


End file.
